What lies beneath
by Sachichan16
Summary: AU: A collection of one shots in sesshy's perspective: My first goal shall be to deprive any and everything that my brother wants or needs.
1. My Dear Brother

-1ANOTHER ONE SHOT FROM YOURS TRULY! I LOVE THESE THINGS! SO EASY TO WRITE!

I hope that you find this point of view intresting, It's AU, and I really don't like AU fics that much, but here goes! Starring that Dashing Taiyoukai: Sesshomaru! (MS works has no spelling suggestions for sesshy-sama HA!)

Thank Youuuuu Flamegirl37c for being such a consistent reader! This one shot is also for you!

On with the one shot! (If you guys like it enough, I may make a collection of sesshy's thoughts about his brother and his "Bitch"

#$&()(&$#$&()(&$#$&())(&$#

There is that excuse for a Youkai again, running about the castle as if he has a right to be here. He is absolutely digusting. The filth of a hanyou trampling along the paths that my father, The infamous Inutaisho once walked. I can feel the hairs on my skin stand on end. I can't bear to sit down anymore, I have to stand up. If only my mother were here to see what has become of her home, to see what garbage litters the garden, Him and his equally pathetic human mother. The tutor knocks on my door, cant she see that This Sesshomaru is in no mood to study pointless subjects and sit in this confining bedchamber while that spawn is allowed to run free? Well, it's not like he has anywhere else to run, the only thing that stops me from throwing that filthy half breed out into the abyss is father's last words to me.

"Sesshomaru, you must watch over your brother, protect him, Shelter him, Make sure he grows up to be strong."

Why would father worry himself over such an inferior being, That same being and it's caretaker that were the cause of his unnoble death. To protect those humans!

But I shall obey father, for I saw the loophole in his last wishes, Father said to protect him and to watch over him. But from whom? It is to be assumed that he meant the outside world, but he said nothing about his own family. He said to shelter him, He must have meant from the enemy, Make sure he grows up to be strong. And how do you go about becoming strong? Pain. Overcomming weakness. Being threatened with your life each day. And That's exactly what I have done to that pathetic wretch.

I made That filth right at home, A living hell, like where he belonged. My mouth curls into the barest of smiles as I recall how I made that hanyou suffer in my youth, I would smile as he would fall to my mercy, begging for me to stop digging my claws into his flesh, I would leave him out in the forest for days at a time with no food to eat, and laugh at his pathetic starving shaking mass. Wherever I went, I would carry father's sword and threaten to chop off his ears if he didn't stay away from me. And, My personal favorite, I would pinch his ears with my claws until he screamed and cried and begged and pleaded to be released, but I would not relent until he had passed out from the poison in my claws.

I relished at the sound of his mother's tears when she would see her precious son bruised and bleeding from his own flesh and blood….and there was nothing she could do about it. And as for making him strong, When he reached the age of 50 I would drag him to a clearing into the forest and would not stop attacking him until he gave up and let me punch him straight into the ground.

As I recall those memories I grow fond of my time as a young demon. Now I am 90, or an adolesent youkai. If I dare say the age in human years I am scarcely 16. The half breed is 9 in himan years. Yes, I am proud of the times when all that pathetic ignorant half breed knew was torture and the love induced from pity from his mother. The bitch is dead now. I killed her myself. Her endless cries carried on for long enough and they annoyed me. That half breed didn't deserve something such as a mother. That half breed deserved nothing that This sesshomaru has never received. My own mother perished when she birthed me. I feel no remorse, I never knew her, not ever her name, and even if she wasn't alive I wouldn't care if she perished. Females are nothing more than tools to produce heirs. They have no other purpose. However what vexes me is that he has something that I do not. And the only way to fix that is to take it away.

Father also left him the Tetsusaiga, HA! He, the half breed? Wield the tetsusaiga? It is not even humorous. However, the half breed knows nothing of this inheritance, and he shall never know. He shall never lay eyes on it. He shall never even hear of it. He shall know nothing of his father. Hearing father's name on his lips shall disgrace the inuyoukai dynasty far more than it already is. The other demon empires, The cats, the wolves, snakes and elemental demons all laugh at the mention of the Inu Youkai. However, this will all change in due time, For I, Sesshomaru shall bring my Dominion to rule. The Inu-youkai shall be the most powerful In all of the land of the rising sun. Demon and human alike shall cower in fear when my name is mentioned. Just like that vermin that sleeps in the trees surrounding the courtyard. I shall restore Father's name to glory and surpass even his great power. The humans are too numerous to slaughter, so unfortunately they will have to remain. However, I shall make my duty to slaughter every half breed that walks this earth, starting with my unworthy brother.

But my first goal shall to always, deprive any and everything that my half breed brother wants or needs. He shall never know comfort or peace of mind. He is below anything that needs those petty necessities. I tun back to look at my _dear brother_, to find that he is staring mindlessly into the pond. Most likely looking at himself in the relfection. Yes,half breed, see how revolting you really are? what a plague you are to this castle. It is taking every force inside of me to hold myself back to slice those digusting ears off of your head. Do you really think you would be here today if not for the mercy of your father who, I daresay loved you enough to ask me to spare you. For he knew that as soon as he died, I would seek you out to come and put an end to your pitiful life. I am the one that has spared your life, and there will be no other than me to take it away.

There is a knock at my door. The damned tutor is back to teack me those pointless lessons. None will matter when I dominate, and the old prune shall be one of the first to perish when I rule, Only below Jaken, that homosexual servant from the underworld and of course, My _beloved brother. _There shall be time to ponder my thoughts at a later time, however now, I must retire to father's study to study and finally silence the cursing of the tutor. She annoys me. And I have a very fitting punishment for those who annoy me…….

#$&()(&$#$&()(&$#$&()

Well, Do you like it? Please review! It is most appreciated!

This story shall be a collection of sesshy's thoughts and how he feels about Inuyasha his _"Beloved brother"_


	2. The little miko

-1Hi Ya'll! I'm gonna take a break form the puppy within and update on this mini fic! Hope that I get more reviews! This is sooooo hard to update, cause no one likes it! WAAAAAH! Oh well, I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy it!

I don't own Inu&co. (weep weep, sob sob….)

On with the fic!

#$&(&$$&()(&$$&())(&$#$&(I AM CHANGING THE AGES OF INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU: INU: 17 SESSHY: 19

The rain falls violently on the roof of my castle. With my youkai senses, I can hear each individual rain drop hit the surface. The constant pitter patter of the rain makes me restless and uneasy. An emotion that I do not wish to feel. I wish to feel no emotion. Emotions make you weak and vulnerable to attack. The only thing that This sesshomaru needs to feel is the power that was passed down to me from my predecessors.

Speaking of power, mine shall soon increase tenfold. With the defeat of the panther tribe, I gained all of the southern lands of the land of the rising sun. I smirk as I remember the look on their faces as I, Sesshomaru slaughtered everyone with out the need of an army. I remember their cries: "Not even a hundred years old!"

That's right. Barely into adulthood and already defeating entire armies. Heh, the world will know what power really is. I move to the window to glare upon that sickening wad of mud. The pathetic half breed is there shivering underneath a tree the leaves falling into his tangled mane of silver hair. If only a thunderstorm would come and strike him down so he would be taken care of.

I make my way down to the grand hall. My advisors, say that I must attend this special meeting. More like a torture meeting. This sesshomaru does not go to a meeting of counsil unless this Sesshomaru calls one himself. As I stride down the elaborate halls of my father's castle, I feel the youkai servants shake with fear as I pass them. Yes, even lesser youkai shall know….

This meeting is Is one that I have been dreading for the past month. It involves a human. A HUMAN! In my father's castle! But, when my father did those vulgar things with his human wench……well, the silnt rule had been broken. The Human that was to arrive was a Miko. A Young miko from the outskirts of my western lands. The reason for her was to strenghten the western empire. Supposedly she had the gift of foresight. That could aid us in future battles. We would know the enemy's every move. I walk faster to the hall, thinking of all the benefits that this filthy human could have on the empire. She knew many spells and medical cures, and other powers that I have no knowledge of. The court of youkai all bow as I enter the room. I swiftly walk to the throne, or the chosen seat as it is ceremoniously called. The court rises and all that is left to do is wait for the arrival of the miko.

The demons were not happy about having an old, fat miko wander the castle, So the old Hag would stay in her chambers until we needed her use. This sesshomaru should never have to look at something so ugly. Speaking of, That half breed of a brother is lurking in the shadows, Most likely wanting to see the old wretch for himself. I chuckle inwardly. His only chance to see something else as pathetic and hated as him.

My ponderings are cut short as the youkai guards appear at the entrance with the miko not far behind. She is hooded in a white robe, to signal purity. Heh, she is human so she is already impure. She is slender, and petite for a woman, She is still old though, I have to practice keeping my face straight when seeing the repulsive sight. The guards stop in front of me and bow. The Hag also bows, the hood dipping low, most likely to hide her ugliness. I stand and address her.

"You are the miko that comes from the far western lands to serve under me and the Western Inuyoukai Empire?" I state knowing the answer.

"I am."

Her voice was a small soprano. That was very quiet to the human ear but perfect to the demon senses. If there was a word to describe it, I daresay it was……sweet…..like the birds that chirp at the break of dawn.

I saw the looks of the confused counsel and I, Sesshomaru was puzzled. How could an old hag such as this have such a light and _young_ voice. I would know the mystery, NOW.

"Remove your hood." I said I in a stern commanding voice.

"As you wish Lord sesshomaru," She replied again, the words resonating through the silent hall.

Small, delicate, soft hands slowly pulled the hood off of the mysterious head. The council was shocked. As was this sesshomaru.

There, in front of me was not an old hag, but a young maiden. She barely had to be the human age of sixteen. Her skin was fair and a…. to it. The hood fell back all the way, revealing Ebony locks that tumbled from behind her. And from the distance that I stood, it shone like the jewel that hung from her neck.

Her aura as well as body had an un worldly glow, as if she wasn't human at all. But this creatures eyes, this will be thing I remember about this girl. Those light blue eyes that were large and bright, that seemed to take everything into it's sight. In all, she was not the miko that we were expecting. And this sesshomaru is not surprised often. She then rose, her white cloak falling to the ground. Revealing a white Kimono embroidered with sakura blossoms and small green leaves that were scattered along the fabric. In her hair, a single lily on the side, contrasting with the onyx of her hair. I then spoke again, ending the shocked silence of the court.

"And what is your name, Miko?" I asked, actually interested in what this maiden had to say.

"My name is Kagome, My lord." she answered in that voice that made it seem as if she were singing to the court and not talking. She bowed once again, her long black hair making a curtain around her face. I then motioned for the council's attention for the all male council seemed to be transfixed on the young human girl.

"This is the miko that shall aid me in forming the empire of the west. This is your miko and you shall address her as if you were addressing a higt ranking official. She is part of the council and shall take part in council duties. I will not be stopped . I will not fail in making the land of the rising sun mine, And the inuyoikai Dynasty is restored to it's formal glory. And she sill aid us. Even is she is a _human_.''I make sure to coat that last word in venom. " Miko," I turn to the maiden standing below me. You will serve me and only me. My rule here is absolute. No one here defies my wishes. Are we clear? Do you pledge to perform any task I ask f you? Do you swear allegiance to the inuyoukai dynasty as long as you are under y rule?"

I finish. Something about this human makes me relish in the fact that I have rule over this girl.

" I do, Lord sesshomaru. I promise to serve you all of my days until I die, Or you release me from your rule milord." She gave another bow to enforce her words.

"Good. We are clear. Guards, Escort the human to her room. Make sure she is seen to. You are released for this evening." She then does something that catches me off guard. She smiles at me. SMILES! AT ME! This was unheard of. The counsil gasped. Also knowing that there was no shown emotion in the castle. Again, not an actual rule but nonetheless one everyone abided by. I do not return the gesture, such things are beneath me. She was then escorted to the bed chambers, And after I saw the swish of her midnight black locks dissappear around the column, I dismissed the council. They filed out silently but once they got ino the hall, the comments came like wild fire.

"Did you see her? DID YOU SEE HER?''

"I never thought a human wench could look so damn good."

"A young virgin girl, helpless and weak, sounds like fun," at that comment the demons roared with laughter.

"Wonder what she tastes like…."

Not bearing the barbaric comments any longer, he got up to leave , but not before shooting a look of pure venom to his brother who still remained up in that same corner. The half breed growled and shot him an equally venomous look and then took off into the garden . Sesshomaru was upset. It wasn't the fact that the half breed was in the castle, …It was the look on his face.

He watched him all through the meeting and he would never forget the look on that half breed's face when the miko removed her hood. It was a look of lust and wanting. Wanting for her. That dirty wretch gazed upon the miko as if she were a stream of water after he had crossed a desert for three days and three nights.

Sesshomaru didn't worry about the half breeds wants, He would make sure that was the last time he would enter the castle again.

"Inuyasha, I hope you took a good look, that shall be the last time you shall gaze upon such beauty."

W$&()(&$$&()(&$$&(&$#

Well, what did you guys think! Please review! Please oh please! This story needs some love too! Should I make this an InuKag Or a SessKag? U decide!

REVVVVVIIIIIEEEWWWWWW!


End file.
